Jathan
'Jathan '''is the pairing of Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy. Nathan comments about Jennette *In one interview Nathan referred to Jennette as a "Really Really Really Close Friend." *In another interview Nathan referred to Jennette as a "Lifelong Friend." Multiple times. *In another interview Nathan mentioned that him and Jennette are the closest of anybody on the set. *Nathan commented about Jennette in the Popstar magazine: ''"On the show, Jennette is total mean person and she's insutlting Freddie all the time and pulling pranks on him. In real life, if she meets a person she'll say, 'Hi, I'm Jennette-can I have a hug?' So she's just so...instantly, it's like you're her friend just by meeting her, so she's very cool to be around." *Nathan thanks Jennette for wishing him a happy birthday. *Nathan thanks Jennette for the prayers for his dog. *Nathan tells Jennette that he can't wait to see her fancy footwork in "iWas A Pageant Girl." *Nathan tells Jennette he needs to think up a good abbreviation for her. *Nathan follows Jennette on twitter. Jennette comments about Nathan *In a response on twitter to a question where someone asked about Nathan she said "Were the best of friends." *In another response on twitter asking how often Jennette talked to Nathan she responded "We talk like everyday." *In another response she said "Follow @Bruindude92 (Nathan Kress). He's my Best Friend." *Jennette wished Nathan a happy birthday on twitter. *Jennette tells Nathan that she will be praying for his dog. *Jennette thanks Nathan for his tweet about her fancy footwork. *Jennette follows Nathan on twitter. Jathan Moments *Jennette and Nathan have went on the past three Nickelodeon Cruises together. (2007,2008, and 2009) *Jennette and Nathan joked with each other while filming their kissing scene to lighten the mood. Jennette and Nathan were both really nervous about the kissing scene. Jennette couldnt get to sleep the night before. *In an issue of Tiger Beat, Jennette say's the friend she goes to for Boy Adivice is Nathan Kress. *In an issue of Tiger Beat, It stated Jennette and Nathan hang out with each other all the time. *In an issue of Popstar, It stated that the kiss Jennette and Nathan shared on iCarly brought them closer than ever. *In an issue of Bop, It stated Jennette and Nathan have great chemistry and make each other laugh. *Jennette and Nathan love to rap on set together. *Jennette and Nathan were seen together at Keke Palmers birthday party. *Jennette and Nathan have been paired together in Nickelodeon promos and iCarly promo photoshoots. *Nathan in the March 2009 issue of Bop, states that "There are rumors that Jennette and I are dating. We have gotten close, but we are not dating. We say were just good friends and that has helped the rumor die down." *Dan has posted pictures of them online. ' ' Jathan Fansites JathanFan - Twitter page for the fans of Jathan. Nathan/Jennette Thread - The Fan Forum thread for Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy. Jathan Pictures and Video thumb|left|300px|Jennette and Nathan Rap. thumb|right|300px|Jennette and Nathan chillen. thumb|300px|left|Nathan & Jennette hanging out at Keke Palmers Party. thumb|right|300px|Jennette and Nathan Hollywood Hangout. "Whats Nathans Middle Name?" thumb|left|300px|Jennette and Nathan Hollywood Hangout. "Whens Nathans Birthday?" thumb|300px|right|Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress on 2008 Nickelodeon Cruise. thumb|300px|left|Jennette and Nathan on the 2008 Nickelodeon Cruise. thumb|300px|right|Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress Play Putt-Putt Golf on 2008 Nickelodeon Cruise thumb|left|300px|Jennette and Nathan WOW, Category:Pairings